


Sam, it is what it is

by paintedsmiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child, Djinni & Genies, Multi, Pregnant Jessica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedsmiles/pseuds/paintedsmiles
Summary: If Sam went to the djinn world instead of Dean.





	

Sam woke up to a sound of a crying child. And someone shifting there position in his bed. 

"Where am I?"He asked himself rubbing his eyes. He looked at surrounding almost not noticing that he wasn't in the motel. 

"Sam, can you go check on her."A very, very familiar voice said. Sam quickly turned to see Jessica moore. His girlfriend that died about two years ago. 

"I um.. okay.."Sam studderd trying to find his lost words. He got up and walked down a not so familiar place. He followed the sound of cries and wound up at a door that said

'Luna winchester' on a light blue door with little bees and all that stuff. He walked to see a two year old standing on her toddler bed hold a blanket tightly, tears running down her face.

"Da-Daddy."She sniffled. Sam walked up with hesitation. As he got closer she lifted her arms to be held. He walked a little closer.

"Daddy, hold me pwease."Luna sniffled. Sam then lifted her from the bed with Nightmare Before Christmas sheets. 

"What's wrong baby girl?"He said, finally managing to get words out. Before the tiny girl spoke she snuggled he head into his shoulder. 

"I, I had a bad dweam."She studderd tears slowly running down her face. Sam noticed more tears falling so he wiped her eyes. 

"It's okay sweetie, I'm here."Sam softly said in a soothing voice. She smiled lightly, he noticed dimples just like he did. After a good twenty minutes of Sam rocking Luna, she had fallen asleep. Sam laid her down and tucked her in. He hesitated before he kissed her tiny forehead. He quickly but silently left her room into the living room. 

"Okay, last thing you remember, come on Sam."Sam said to himself. 

~4 hours ago~

"Dean there are cops outside."Sam said looking through the motel window seeing a cop car. 

"I'm sure it's nothing Sammy."Dean said on the other side of the phone. Two seconds after Dean said that, the police left. 

"They are gone."Sam sighed leaving the window. 

"See its nothing, anyways what was I was looking for?"Dean asked. Sam looked down at the lore books. 

"A Djinn."Sam said reading the top of the page.

"Do you think those things actually grant wishes?"Dean asked. Sam read more of the page.

"I don't know, maybe."Sam said. 

"Welp, is a place a few miles back, Im gonna check it out."Dean said.

"Wait take me with you."Sam said back.

"Don't worry about me Sam, I'll be fine."Dean said then hung up. Sam sighed and set his phone down. Then all the sudden he heard footsteps and everything went black.

~Djinn land~

 "I gotta call Dean."Sam noted and grabbed his cell. He found Dean's contact and called it. It rang about twice before Dean answered. 

"Hey Sammy, I was just about to call you."Dean said. 

"Uh hey, the djinn, the djinn got me."Sam said.

"Ginn, your drinking Ginn, what ever werido, what time are guy arriving at the airport tomorrow?"Dean asked. 

'Airport, tomorrow?'Sam asked himself before realizing that it's a djinn world, Dean won't understand anything Sam would talk about. So he tried to play it cool for a little bit.

"Umm, I don't know, call you when I know."Sam said biting his lip. 

"Okay, well see you tomorrow Sammy."He said then hung up. Sam set his phone down. He couldn't wrap his head around what was going on. 

Jess was alive, they had a daughter, Luna, He never hunted. What other surprises were coming his way. Just as he though that two arms wrapped around his waist. 

"Who was that Sam?"Jess asked. 

"It was Dean, he was just asking about what time we were landing tomorrow."Sam said barley holding himself from breaking down. 

"Okay, how about Luna, is she alright?"Jess asked. 

"Luna, she's fine just a nightmare."Sam answered. Jess let go of his waist.

"Another one."Jess sighed. Sam nodded. 

"Ugg, your child."She joked. 

"Hey, she's yours too."Sam said. 

"Yeah, anyways, I'm going to bed.. don't wait up."She smirked and walked to their room. Sam smiled back but faded when she turned around to go to their room. 

"I gotta find out how to get out of this."Sam mumbled. Then looking though the pictures on the walls. The first one, Sam and Dean. Sam was about 15 with braces and Dean 19 and also braces. Sam read the description on the frame. 

'Sammy and Dean, last day with the train tracks on there teeth.'

Next picture was Sam and Jess. The next was..

"Mom."Sam said to himself.


End file.
